i need you now
by potterfan2006
Summary: chapter 3 is up will Harry get together with his long time friend Hermione in his 7th year at hogwarts rated G for now Chapter 3 is fixed I should have Chapter 4 up Real Real soon.....on hold till further notice
1. A letter from a friend

I need you now

**Chapter one -** a letter from a friend 

It was the summer before Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts. It was 10:00 in the morning on Monday 3 days before harry was supposed to leave with the Hogwarts express.

He was sitting on his bed doing his potions homework to keep his mind off of his dead godfather Sirius. When his owl hedwig came in through his open window and dropped a letter on the essay he was writhing. So harry stopped what he was doing and picked up the letter to look at it. The letter was from his best friend Hermione so he opened the letter and it read

Dear Harry,

How is your summer going? I cant weight to see you on the train this year I have something that I want to ask you it's not bad so don't worry. Harry stop thanking about Sirius it will tare you apart in side and I don't want that to happen so just hod on. Harry have you heard from Ron? He has not talked to me for a while. Harry guess what I just got a letter from professor Dumbledore saying that I was to tell you that you and I are head boy and girl wont that be fun. That means that we will get to share a room together this is so exciting well my mom is calling me I got to go. See you on the train

Yours truly,

Hermione

After Harry finished reading the letter he felt extreme happiness and could not weight to go back to school. The next 2 days passed by so fast that he did not have time to tank about is godfather.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N thanks this ends chapter one I hope you like it even if you did not let me know this Is my first fan fiction so please review I need more ideas for the chapters to come

I do not own harry potter the very talented J.K. Rowling's does the plot of the story is mine


	2. suprise on the train

I need you now

**Chapter 2:** surprise on the train

On the day that harry was supposed to go back to Hogwarts he got up at 4:30 in the mooring because he could not sleep and he remembered that he did not finish his potions essay and pack up his things into his trunk. After what seemed like minutes he looked up at his clock and saw that it was 9:30 in the morning so he went down stares to see if his aunt and uncle were up yet so one of them could take him to the train station. But when he got down stares he saw the strangest thing his aunt was waiting by the bottom of the steps with her keys out. When harry reached her he asked her what was she doing and down here with out his uncle. At this question she looked very strange and then answered him in a very nice calm voice he is at work. Then she looked at harry and said would you like a ride to the train station at this harry look puzzled but then snapped out of it and said sure. On his way to the train station he took the chance to ask his aunt what was with her being so nice to him she just said that she new how sad Harry was about loosing his god father. At this Harry could not believe what he had just heard but before he could ask how she new his aunt said that his friends Ron's mum had contacted her in the beginning of the summer and told her everything that had happened during his 5 year at Hogwarts. So from then on aunt Petunia and Molly Weasley were writhing back and forth through out the summer. At that point harry could not believe what his aunt was telling him. Just as he was taking it all in, his thoughts were interrupted by his aunt telling him that they were at Kings Cross-station. Just before he got out of the car his aunt told him to Wright her while he is at school. To tell hedwig his owl to land in the flower box outside the kitchen window and tap on the window twice and then weight then she will get it as soon as possible. Just as harry was about to get out of the car his aunt gave him a kiss on the cheek to wish him good bye.

As harry walked through the train he was in a daze he passed many of his schoolmates as he was trying to fond some place quiet to sort out his thoughts. He finally found a place to sit in a compartment with one other person in it. So he set down with his head in his hands and he just cried about every thing that his aunt said over the past 17 years about his family and about what his aunt told him that morning. Little did Harry know but while he was crying the man that was in the compartment with him came over and set next to him. After about 10 minutes of sobbing harry finally calmed down. The man that was sitting next to him asked him if he was ok and harry just shook his head it took harry a few seconds to realize just who was talking to him. Harry looked up and saw that the man that was talking to him was professor Lupin. Harry was so surprised to see him that he almost hugged him but didn't instead Harry asked him what he was doing here. Prof. Lupin said that Dumbledore had asked him back to be the new defense against the dark arts teacher because he liked the way I thought you and your friends in your third year. So now here I am and by the way you looked when you were crying I was in the right place at the right time. Then Lupin turned to harry with this worried expression on his face and said Harry are you ok? What were you crying about? Harry said oh nothing just my dead godfather and all the insulting words that my aunt and uncle said about my mum and dad. It just all got to me because it is my final year at Hogwarts and I will half to leave this place and never come back. Then all of a sudden Lupin looked around and asked Harry where his to friends and as If on cue the door to the compartment opened up and I came Hermione and Ron.

They then turned to Prof. Lupin and asked him what he was doing here and he told them the same thing that he told Harry. All of a sudden it got freezing cold and some dementors came into the compartment and at that harry cast the protronis charm and the dementors went away and Prof. Lupin was so happy to see Harry doing so well with that charm. So after that attack they were all quiet for the rest of the trip.

When they arrived at Hogwarts Hermione decide that she would tell harry what she wanted to tell him later so they got off the train and headed for the carriages

A/N thanks this ends chapter two I hope you like it I am righting this with my friend Lisa please review I need more ideas for the chapters to come I do not own harry potter the very talented J.K. Rowling's does the plot of the story is mine.


	3. Let the fun begin

I need you now

**Chapter three:** Let the fun begin

When they arrived at Hogsmeade station Harry got his stuff, got off the train and headed to the closest carriage to him that would take him to Hogwarts. When he got on the carriage he waited for Ron and Hermione to join him. When they got on the carriage with him Harry started to talk to Ron about why Prof. Lupin came back. Harry had an idea. Lupin came back to check up on Harry to see how he was doing now that voldormort has come back or that was just one of his theories why he came back. But still Harry had to admit that Lupin coming back was just a little strange after he said he was not coming back so something had to be up or Lupin would not be back. But then Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the most unusual sound it was Hermione being quit. So when Harry questioned her to see why she was so quiet she said that she was just thanking about stuff. When Harry asked her what stuff she just said that she would tell him later on when they were in their room because she could not discuss it there in front of Ron. Harry at this point was curious but said to Hermione " ok I will wait". So from that point on the trio of friends was quiet even when they walked into the great hall of Hogwarts.

The Headmaster brought the trio of friends out of their thoughts when he said let the sorting begin then another familiar voice said " now when I call your name you will come fourth I will palace the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses". This voice belonged to non-other then the Gryffindors head of household professor McGonagall. When the last person was sorted into Gryffindor Dumbledore stood up and gave his speech "first let me welcome you all back to another exciting year at Hogwarts and second let me introduce to you your new defense against the dark arts teachers. One of the teachers was here previously as a teacher his name is Professor Lupin and the other is Prof. Jill petter she is from the united states." When she stood up harry just stared at her and noticed that she looked just like his mother after she set down harry could just not believe how much she looked like his mom. The same green eyes as his moms and the read heir. He was once again brought out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. By his friend Hermione, When she tapped him on the shoulder he looked up and noticed that Dumbledore had started to speak again " let me introduce you to the head prefects harry potter and Hermione granger and harry potter. Dumbledore motioned them to come to the front as they proceed to the front, the school applauded for them after about 2 minutes the clapping stopped and then Dumbledore addressed the students again now give harry and Hermione your undivided attention while they tell us who the prefects are for each house. Dumbledore then turns to harry and asks harry will you do the honors. Harry nods his head yes then Dumbledore handed the list to harry and the list read

Gryffindor

**Ron Weasley**

**Sean Saunders**

Slytherin

**Draco Malfoy**

**Cho Chang**

Hefflepuff

**Kay Johnson**

**Lee marshal**

Ravenclaw

**Luna Lovegood**

Liana marshal 

After had finished reading off the list they all came up and Hermione gave them their badges they all sat back down at their seats and then Dumbledore finished his speech. Then he clapped his hands together and then the big feast of fried chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes, and apple juice appeared in front of them and as that happened you could here all the first years gasp at the site of everything that came in front of them. So after about 20 minutes the dinner plates were cleared and the desserts came.

After dinner Harry and Hermione escorted the new Gryffindors to the common room and told them where to go. After all the kids were in their dormitories Prof. McGonagall escorted harry and Hermione to their room when they got their Prof. McGonagall turned to harry and said " I honor of someone that you lost we as a school have cousin an appropriate password for yours and Heroine's room.' Prof. McGonagall then turned to the door and said Padfoot then the heavy wooden door opened up to let the three of then in. The room had two beds maid up with crimson and gold. Prof. McGonagall then turned to Hermione and Harry and said, " I will leave you guys so you can settle in. Then she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. After she left harry set down on the bed to the right of the room and Hermione took the left. When Hermione went to the restroom harry started to unpack his trunk. After he had finished unpacking he went to the bathroom to see what was taking Hermione so long. He knocked on the bathroom door and then he hard the lock click and Hermione came out in a gold bathrobe (it looked like that she had just gotten out of the shower) she then turned to harry and said "there were two sets of towels and bathrobes. I took the gold ones if you don't mind." Harry said that it was ok. So then harry moved aside so Hermione could get through. Then he stepped into the bathroom and just looked around. The bathroom was huge. In the room there was a big Jacuzzi tub 2 sinks a stand up shower. He just stood there and took every thing in and then he just started to thank about his godfather and how much that he missed him. and how that Hogwarts could have used his godfathers nickname for the password to his and Heroine's room. With that last thought harry just fell to his knees and started to cry. Meanwhile back in the room Hermione was reading a witch teen magazine when she heard a familiar but strange sound. It was harry crying she had not heard the sound of harry crying since their third year at Hogwarts when harry thought the Sirius killed his parents. So Hermione got off her bed and went into the bathroom to find harry on the floor curled up in a ball crying. Hermione bent down next to him and tried to ask him what is the matter and all he could say is how could they use his nickname as the password. At this Hermione did not know what to say so she just stayed there and held harry while he cried his whole body shook. After about 20 minutes he finally started to calm down. Hermione helped him get off of the bathroom floor and walked with him back to the room. She then set with him on his bed and asked again what was the matter. He said I was just thanking how much I missed my godfather. So what brought this up it has been 3 years since his death Hermione said. The thing that brought this up is the fact that our password is my godfathers nickname. Well harry I don't know what to do at this time to help you but maybe you should talk to someone about how you are feeling just to get it off your chest. Well just thank about harry ok and get some rest you will need it for the first day of school.

After Hermione went to her bed and fell asleep. Harry lay there for a while thanking about everything that has happened to him. And finally fell into a deep and troubled sleep

Thanks for all the reviews that I have been getting and thanks for giving me great ideas Lisa. I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling's does 0


End file.
